Kimberly Sandlers
If you want to see my updates (of course you do), click here! 'Background' I was born January 9, 1997, the day before my Mother was also born. My family and I live in a mansion. I've always had a heart for the Performing Arts, Ping Pong, and Cheerleading of course. I haven't made any friends yet, but I hope that can change once I move to my new shool! 'Appearance' *Hair color: Dirty blonde *Eye Color: Blue *Traidmark: My differentness I recently just got glasses. My hair color was origanally blonde, but it started turning dirty blonde. I'm very short to some people for my age, only 4'5. 'Family ' 'Kelly Sandlers' I am really connected to my Mother, and I tell her everything. I couldn't picture anyone that I love more than my Mother. 'Gage Sandlers' Sometimes, I don't get why my Mother married my Father. At times he is just plain annoying. But I do love him, just not as much as my Mother. 'Tara Sandlers' My Sister is basically a small verison of me... But in my case, same size. She is only 10, but we seem to have a lot in common. 'Timothy Sandlers' My Brother is the only boy I actually talk to, he usally helps me with Boys, even though he hates me. 'Friends ' 'Hana Cho' We've just become friends, and she seems really nice. 'Kyli Nakamura ' Just met her, she seems to be pretty awesome. 'Wyatt Albright' I have a crush on him. He's really cute, but the only problem is that he's dating Piper... But that won't stop me. WHERE IS HE? I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN WEEKS! 'Adrian Brees' I met him by Kyli, when we went to the Movies. 'Anthony Martiano' I met him by Kyli, when we went to the Movies. 'Sydney Martiano ' I met her by Kyli, when we went to the Movies. 'Kaleb Brown ' He's pretty cute... 'Yuri Seo ' Acquaintances. 'Quinn Parrish' Acquaintances. 'Marie Styles ' I just met her, we're off to a good start! 'Elaine Mitchell ' I just met her... We're not friends nor enemies... Frenemies? 'Stephan Mitchell' He is really cute, and is helping me get over Wyatt, who randomly disappeared. 'Su-Jin ' OMG SHE IS MY BFF FOR LIFE. Even though she thinks I'm weird and unlikeable. Oh my gosh, I also just found out she has a "crush" on me... 'Enemies ' 'Piper Papes' I am crushing on Wyatt, so she is basically hating on me. 'Caroline Lockwood ' She calls people names for no reason, and hates on people. She always tries to start unnecessary drama too. 'Personality' I've been really sad since I've moved to Hollywood Arts High School, because I had to leave my old school, even though I had no friends and everyone was happy that I left there. 'Trivia' *I've been Singing and Dancing since the age of 2. *My favorite teachers at Hollywood Arts are Sikowitz and Chase Redford. *I am desperate for a boyfriend, badly. *I hate Piper Papes. *I love reality television shows. *I don't seem to get along with little kids. *I have never had a boyfriend. *I live in a mansion. *I have hit on a 13 year old before. *I respect everyone the way that they are. *I joined Hollywood Arts on June 1, 2012 (the first day of June 2012). *I have a 1997 Birth. *According to most people, mean and annoying are my talents. Category:Females Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Kimberly Sandlers Category:1997 Births